The present invention relates to an information transfer system for transferring binary information between a central unit and modular peripheral assemblies via a bus system.
In known systems of the above-mentioned type (DE-OS No. 33 03 826), a parallel bus system is provided and in the peripheral assemblies, additional decoding devices are necessary.